The Insiders
by InAColdBlast
Summary: We've all heard about The Outiders, the greaser & their story. Now check out The Insiders, the Socs & read their P.O.V. on what they think when they're jumping greasers, trying to impress their friends, and live up to the soc's "name". Rated M for reasons


**HEADS UP**: This story will be told in numerous points of view. I can't stay with one soc for the entire story. Each chapter is told by a different soc's point of view.

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

**FYI:** For this chapter I have made up names for the socs in the very first scene-- where Ponyboy walks home from the movies by himself. In the story and movie these five greasers' names were not told. So a few of them will be named by myself. DYLAN is the one who cut Pony's hair and was driving the car.

* * *

Dylan's Point-of-view

"Hey Dylan… Dylan?" My head over, realizing someone was talking to me. I looked only to see my bud Chris staring at me from the passenger seat of my dad's Corvair. I hadn't paid attention, I was thinking about my girlfriend.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything only pointed over his shoulder to a hot looking chick standing with her friends. They were standing pretty close to our car my friends in the back leaned out with window, with Chris, and shouted at them, trying to get them closer. They looked at the guys then at me, I winked at them and smiled. There were two brunettes and a blonde, all three wearing nice skirts and fancy shirts. Socs. It was easy to see they weren't trashy girls like the greaser girls.

I caught the blonde eyeing me as she turned to her friends, their mouths moving but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. Taking this moment I checked her out, she had long tan legs, her straight blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, and her sky blues eyes had a fierce shine to them. Her white skirt rode higher than the others, falling to right above her knees-- which was perfectly fine to me. It just meant faster access if you catch my drift.

They pushed themselves off from the wall they were against, heading our way. I quickly cleared the middle between Chris and me so the blonde of the group could sit there. But then the movie doors opened to show a greaser coming from that new Paul Newman movie and the three chicks quickly walked the other direction. I groaned, slamming my fists down on the steering wheel.

"Damn greasers!" Someone from behind me shouted and I started the car up in return. I wasn't about to let that stupid kid get away from what he did. I pulled away from the curb, slowly trailing behind him.

"They always think they can do whatever the hell they want!" Chris muttered glaring daggers at the greaser through the car's windows. I looked as if he was about to jump out the door. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill man. We'll get that grease-ball." I sped past him and the car got quiet. Their hopes rising when I parked on and overpass above the train tracks. We all got out, knowing that kid would have to pass by to get to his shitty neighborhood. We only had to wait a couple minutes before the kid strode by, only he walked under the overpass instead of on the road.

He seemed so oblivious to what he had done and that only pissed me off more, so without thinking I picked up the nearest object and leaning over the side, threw it at him. It turned out to be a plank of wood. Chris and the others followed my lead, grabbing all the sticks and wood around us. Not one hit him. But the damn grease almost took Will's head off throwing a stick back at us.

He grumbled but couldn't find anything else, we already threw everything we could.

"Dylan, let's go after him, bastard thinks he can do anything now, like he's the fucking president," Will growled. He jumped into the back and I got into the driver's seat. I sped off again going to the east side of town. The shitty neighborhood where good-for-nothing greasers lived. I slowed, loosing sight of him until James pointed straight ahead.

"There's the bastard!" he jammed his finger in front of us. I peeled out and we sped up close behind him, just for scares. I slammed on the breaks only inches next to the stupid kid.

"Don't hit him! What good will that do?" someone from behind me yelled. I forgot his name, one of Chris's friends. I didn't hit the kid and I wasn't going to, even if I did I wouldn't have cared. For one, my dad would be pissed if I dented his car, and more importantly I wanted him to pay for what he did.

My girlfriend cheated on me and I had found out today, so when that blonde strolled up I was looking forward to some action. And her long legs and short skirt had me going. I wanted, no I ineeded/i to get laid and that blonde was asking for it. But that damn grease ruined it all!

We jumped out of the car and surrounded him. I pulled my switchblade from my back pocket and sneered at his scared look. I looked to my boys and nodded.

"Need a haircut, greaser?" He didn't get to respond as Chris, James, Will, and Chris's friend tackled into him. The damn grease fought back hitting Chris's head. Somehow as I was getting ready to help he got out of their grasp, running off. Luckily Will grabbed hold of his foot and he fell to the ground. James pushed his back down into the ground before he flipped the greaser over. I quickly sat on his stomach and pressed my knees into his arms.

"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the neck?" I jeered, sticking the blade to his neck and carefully slid it across about an inch before he started yelling.

"Shut him up!" Will screamed to us and suddenly James had a rag trying to shove it down his throat. But his movements didn't help things.

"Let's go more're coming!" Chris whispered to me as he stood up, pulling me from the kid who lied there on his back bewildered. I hopped into the car when someone's hands were flailing around by my head. I shoved the greaser back and saw Chris push another down. I punched the one greaser in the stomach but it didn't do much good since I was stuck in the car. I turned, pulling out off the road as a new greaser was still fighting Chris. With my driving he let go and we were on our way back to the right side of the tracks.

"Damn it." James mumbled, staring at his hand where the greaser bit him. I hadn't even known he got hurt.

"If this car's messed up we're going to go back and fuck with them." I said surprisingly calmly. I was going to be dead if my dad's car had even a scratch on it.

"Those girls were hot man." Chris's friend smiled at Chris. My eyes narrowed remembering that blonde I was close to getting.

"Shut the hell up." My voice was rougher than I thought it would be. Nobody spoke another word the entire ride home… _"Damn greasers."_


End file.
